


Desire

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, coldflash - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is watching Len work out in the STAR labs gym, he just hadn't expected to be caught staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

He really shouldn’t be watching this. He wasn’t supposed to be this fascinated with a man that had been his enemy mere weeks ago. And yet, here he was. Openly staring at the tattooed arms and torso as muscles flexed underneath the art. Drops of sweat rolled down the heated skin, creating an image that was strangely appeasing to the eye. He wondered how that skin would look like underneath a shower, would it still glint and flex like that? He really wanted to know. Not that Snart would ever let him find out. In fact, he was pretty sure Snart would ice him if he caught him staring.

He cranked up the speed on the treadmill and focused on the TV screen on the other wall. Perhaps he wouldn’t get distracted again if he simply stopped staring. Which was really, fricking hard. Those abs… they were well defined and yet, somehow, he could see some softer edges to the other man’s stomach as well. Not that he was paying attention, that much.

Alright, so maybe he was. He couldn’t help it, he found the other man’s body absolutely fascinating. Fit and toned and yet with a certain softness to it that could only come from being past a certain age. It was just… beautiful. Not to mention really freaking hot.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Snart’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Barry stumbled over his own feet, smacking his head into the control panel of the treadmill on his way down. He landed two feet from the damn thing, groaning in pain and embarrassment as he hit the wall behind him.

Snart walked up to him after setting his weights down, a towel around his neck and with sweat dripping from his forehead as he bend down to help Barry from the floor.

Barry got up with a groan, heavily leaning on Snart’s arm as the man supported most of his weight. He gasped as his fingers gently prodded his forehead, wincing at the bruise already forming there. He’d have one hell of a headache tonight.

“Thanks..” Barry looked up at Snart’s face and blushed at the nearly predatory look in the older man’s eyes. Okay.. That was certainly unexpected, but not entirely unwanted. A certain part of his anatomy was totally on board with this, whatever this was or would be. And that in itself was totally inappropriate. Though quite frankly, right now he couldn’t care less.

“Like what you’re seeing, Scarlet?” Snart smirked, leaning towards him and practically pinning him against the wall behind him.

Oh shit.

Snart’s voice did not just drop, did it? Cause that, well, that would be hot as hell and he certainly shouldn’t be thinking this about Leonard Snart right now. Fuck, he was in so much trouble if anyone found out.

He had to give it to Snart, though. The man, to his credit, didn’t even try to hide his attraction to Barry. The way Snart stared at him… it nearly made him cum in his shorts right then and there.

He had to keep it together.

“Wh- What if I am?”

He could feel Snart’s hand move up his thigh, the other man stepped closer to him. He was so close their chests were practically touching and his mind reeled with all the possible directions this could take.

Is Snart going to fuck him right here? In the middle of the STAR labs gym? He couldn’t deny how incredibly hot that would be… But it might not be the best place for them to go at it. Anyone from either team Flash or the Legends crew could walk in at any second. He did not want to explain to Cisco or Ray why he was currently dancing a vertical tango with Captain Cold. That might just be the worst thing ever..

“I might just have to indulge you…” Snart paused “Or do you want me to stop, Barry.”

A hand slid up into his shorts and groped him through his boxers. Barry let out a soft squeak as fingers brushed against his testicles. Holy shit, when had that happened?!

Whatever this was, he didn’t want it to stop. He shook his head and tried to get his breathing and rapid heart rate back under control.

“Cat got your tongue?” Oh, how he wanted to wipe that stupid little smirk off Snart’s face… preferably by kissing him senseless. Wait what? Where had that come from? Focus, Barry. This is Leonard fricking Snart he was thinking about.

He had to have some sort of a concussion from that fall, as all rational thought just went out the window. “No, don’t stop.” Fuck he felt like he was going to burst..

Snart chuckled and slipped a hand into Barry’s boxers. Fingers wrapped around him, gripping his cock firmly with just the right amount of pressure.

Oh fuck. His mind blanked out, logged off and went home for the day.

Barry moaned, Snart’s hand started to pump along his shaft. Up and down, rolling him in the palm of his hand before swiping precum off the head with his thumb.

Holy fucking shit he could feel it building already. He moaned again, letting out a soft whine when Snart’s other hand cupped his ass and squeezed.

“You make such pretty sounds, Scarlet. Wonder how you’ll scream and moan when someone’s fucking you. You want to scream for me Barry?”

Fuck. That voice. Fuck Snart. Fuck those wonderful ideas. This was a one time thing and he wasn’t going to repeat it anytime soon. But oh, how he wanted to. He wanted Snart to fuck him, to make him scream Snart’s name as he came. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

He choked back a moan as Snart’s hand moved faster, his back arched, muscles tensing as he came with a shout. He sincerely hoped nobody had heard that.

The ability to think returned to him when Snart retreated, cleaning his hand on the towel he had brought with him. The damn bastard even had the guts to turn to him and wink. “See you next time, Red.”

Barry wanted to argue there wouldn’t be a next time. That this had been a one time thing. But who the heck was he kidding. Despite it being ‘wrong’, he really wanted it. Consequences be damned. He really wanted Leonard Snart.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this drabble, and I'm maybe thinking about turning this into its own mini-series. Just let me know if you'd like for me to continue this, or maybe add something similar to Hiding in plain sight. It'll be up to you guys.


End file.
